


whiplash

by lovehyunjin



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan-centric, M/M, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 01:36:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16714075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovehyunjin/pseuds/lovehyunjin
Summary: where haechan is walking home alone and someone attacks him and johnny saves him





	whiplash

haechan is walking home alone. he had stayed at the practice room later than everyone else because he wanted to perfect the dance. his hyungs has told him to be back at the dorms by midnight and it was currently 12:23am and he was on his way home. he knew that it was past midnight and his hyungs were probably worried and spamming his phone with messages and trying to call him, but his phone had ran out of battery already because he had forgotten to charge it. 

taeyong:  
haechan where r u? it’s past midnight already  
sent 12:08am

taeil:  
hyuckie, come home. it’s late and we’re worried  
where r u  
u said that u would be home before 12  
sent 12:12am

johnny:  
r u coming home yet? i’m getting worried  
sent 12:14am  
it's been 20 mins, where r u?  
sent 12:20am  
i’m coming to get u  
sent 12:22am

it’s pitch black outside aside from the street lights and light from a few buildings and houses that he passes. he knows it’s stupid but he can’t help feeling just a little bit scared of being alone in the dark. haechan walks as quickly as he can, trying to get home sooner so that the rest of his members could go to sleep instead of waiting for him to get home.

he doesn’t hear it and barely registers what is happening until he sees a man who is a lot taller than him and seems much stronger and bigger than he is. and that’s when haechan panics, he has no working phone so he can’t call his hyungs, and the streets are pretty much empty. the man tries to grab him but he punches and kicks with all his might, trying to do anything just to help himself survive. he attempts to punch the man’s face but his body is exhausted and his arms are too weak. haechan is terrified; he’s alone at midnight and there’s barely anyone around to help him, his hyungs don’t even know where he is, and his phone is dead so he can’t call anyone for help. he thinks that this man could easily kill him considering he's much smaller than the man. he tries to yell at the man to stop and get away from him, but said man ignores him and instead punches him in the face. he screams in surprise, in pain, in fear, and for someone, anyone, to rescue him, to save him. he so badly wants his hyungs to be there with him, to help him. he punches, kicks, does anything to try and get away from the much large male. 

and then through all his screaming and crying, he hears someone yelling at the man and he’s being pulled from the man’s grasp. he hears a loud punch and a howl of pain from the man who had attacked him. he sees his attacker running away and clutching his face in pain. haechan looks up and realizes that his rescuer was his johnny hyung. 

“hyung” he whines, running over to hug the older.

“hyuckie. baby, are you okay?” johnny asks, picking the boy up from the ground and wrapping him in his embrace. 

“not okay hyung” he cries in the older’s arms. johnny knew that haechan wasn’t okay, but hearing the younger tell him that out loud makes johnny want to protect him from everything in the world. 

“hyung, i-i’m scared” and johnny’s heart ached at the idea of his dongsaeng being so scared and vulnerable. 

“i know your scared, baby, but i’ll protect you. it’s gonna be okay. trust me.”

“okay” haechan agrees, even if he’s still scared. both of them know haechan will be having nightmares over the whole event for the next couple days. 

“let’s go home hyuckie. hyung will carry you.” and on their way home, haechan cries and hides his face in johnny’s shoulder. he carries haechan all the way into their dorm where taeil is sitting on the couch, waiting for them. he’s about to ask why haechan was so late but stops when he sees the younger curled in his hyung’s arms crying and sniffling. johnny sees his worried expression and mouths ‘it’s okay’ to taeil, even though the both of the them know that their dongsaeng really isn’t okay. taeil doesn’t press on the matter, trusting that johnny will help haechan through whatever happened and whenever they’re ready, they’ll come to him. 

“baby, look up. hyung has to take care of your face so it doesn’t bruise,” johnny says, once they’ve entered the kitchen and haechan is sitting on top of the table. haechan had whined when he was let go from johnny’s arms but was alright knowing that his hyung was still there with him. 

“it’s cold” haechan whines at the sudden cold from the frozen ice being applied to his face, which was already starting to form a bruise.

“your face will probably be a little bruised. also tomorrow we need to tell the others what happened even though i know you don’t want to.”

“can you tell them, please hyung?” 

“i’ll tell them but you still have to be there for it.”

“okay fine,” haechan agrees reluctantly.

“anyway, it’s time for you to go to bed, it’s late,” johnny says, leading haechan to his room. 

after getting ready and changing, haechan snuggles into his bed, exhaustion sweeping over him as soon as he lays down on the bed and gets comfortable. 

“wait hyung, can you sleep here with me? i’m scared to be alone” haechan shyly asks when johnny is turning off the lights.

“of course hyuckie” johnny responds, proceeding to climb into the younger’s bed. haechan curls into johnny who has his arms wrapped around haechan. 

“night, hyung” he says, his voice full of tiredness.

“good night, hyuckie” johnny replies to the half-asleep haechan and kisses his forehead as the younger snuggles closer into johnny’s chest. and all haechan’s fears vanish when he’s in johnny’s arms, knowing that he will always be protected and that he’s safe with johnny. 

—

and when haechan wakes up in the middle of the night in tears from a nightmare, johnny is right there next to him and is already awake and hugging the younger, rubbing his back and whispering to him that it’s okay and he’s safe. and haechan falls asleep once again, knowing that he will be alright.


End file.
